ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Timeline (U-544)
A long timeline of events in the Ciaran Universe, its devided into many era's. Primordial Times (380000000000000000000000000000 BCE-38000000000 BCE) 380000000000000000000000000000 BCE: Big Bang, Univese is born, earlest matter, eariest things. 380000000000000000000000000 BCE: Life Appears on Mandara Beta 38000000000000000000 BCE: Roæyįhdth Contūr Mandoria is founded Infinith Era (38000000000000000000000 BCE- 1765) 38000000000 BCE: The Great Ones reach the stars 3800000000 BCE: Life appears on Yarokorus Janarianus 380000058 BCE: Life appears on Uenya 6 380000000 BCE: Life appears on Jit 38000000BCE: Life appears on Minf 3800000 BCE: Infinity Order is founded 380000 BCE: Life appears on Earth 100000 BCE: Jith Empire founded, 107670 BCE: Life appears on Emperian 10565 BCE: Nivelians reach the stars. 10165 BCE: Jith Empire wars Infinite order, in the Infinith war 100 BCE: Fall of Infinite Order as Jith wins war, Malgus is born on unknown world 1561: Oko Earth War begins with the Battle Over Nuremberg 1566: Battle Over Basel 1567: End of Oko Earth War 1757: Maitre Empire of Megopel is founded 1759: Nivelian Republic quarantines Baal to isolate the Beastly Scourge 1764: Halbredor is build by the Nivileans in Baal orbit 1780: Nivelian Civil War begins, Mido Confederacy breaks of Nivelian Republic. Mandorian Era(1842-2673) 1842: Nivelian Civil War ends. 1977: Mido Confederacy reachs Andromeda 2000: First Augment done 2000's 2001: Nivelian Republic Reachs Andromeda 2002: Human Civil War begins 2019: End of war 2021: Russia turns back into Soviet Union, First Minor Maitre War begins 2022: Great Strife 2033: First Minor Maitre War ends 2057: WW3 Begins, 2058: WW3 ends 2600's 2658: Grandorial Wars begins 2664: Base in made on the Moon, very close to where Apollo 11 landed. 2664: Petition to rename Earth to Terra fails. Grandorial Wars end. 2674: Terran Federation Founded, named after a failed petition, Rise of Mankind(2674-5300) 2674: Base made on Pluto, 2676: First military starships 2680: Vossk Empire invades Earth , fails very barely, First contact 2681: Vossk attack again, Biggining of the Terran Vossk war 2687: All nations of Earth jion the Federation 2690: Lord Nile born on Karsonis 2070's 2724: Mankind discovers the Grey as they come to aid. 2744: Terran Vossk War ends 2799: Dresdar founded. 2800's 2900's 2904: Jupiter Campaign 4587: First Great Maitre War begins 3100's 3131: Archibald is created 4300's 4363: Modgoor War begins 4366: Archibald falls, Modgoor War ends. 4500's 4588: Golden Age of Man begins. 4592: Naval Treaty of 4592 is signed 4622: End of First Great Maitre War 4771: Endrakil War begins 4772: Endrakil War ends 5265: Golden Age of Man ends, Great Recessional War begins. 5277: Great Recessional War ends Dark Era (5500-7241) 5500's 5500: 2nd Seven Years War. 5509: 2nd Seven Years War ends. 6700's 6700: Project Otherworld Begins 6744: Second Great Maitre War beings 6759: Second Great Maitre War ends 6900's 6965: Indeckal Wars begin. 6973: Minyak is born on Minf. 6987: Yoynis dies on Minf 7000's: 7003: Indeckal Wars end. 7007: The Fallen Ones appear 7100's 7144: Johannes Titus-Gree is born on Dinadon 7168: Enigma Lancer is born on Desortus 7180: Katherine Peln born on Earth 7181: Emperor Mint is born on Karsonis 7182: Ciaran Donlo Born on Eden Prime 7184: Neox Campaign 7185: Katie Hanytor is born on Dinadon 7186: Britainia Class indruduced. 7188: Cassie Marshal is born on Samoor 7195: Jaina Donlo born on Tarson 7198: Jim Fawrk is born, Second Nileth War begins. 7200's 7214: Katie and Ciaran dies, Donlo Imperator Timeline break off 7215: Battle of Karginël Second Nileth War ends 7216: Fall of The Federation, Rise of The Terran Empire, Order N. Start of Terranic Civil War, Katie Hanytor dies. 7216: Jaina Donlo is murdered, Imperial Victory Timeline break off 7217: Cassie Marshal dies. 7218: Jaina Donlo is revived, Emperor Mint dies, Terranic Civil War ends 7219: Federate-Empiro War begins 7220: Tyler Donlo is born on Tarson 7230'S 7232: Federate Empiro War ends. 7235: Tyler Donlo is killed 7235: Admiral Spire is killed 7246: Enigma Lancer is killed 7237: Fall of the Terrans, 7238: Jaina Donlo is killed, Jim Fawrk is killed 7240's 7241: Fall of the Terran Empire, Mankind becomes extinct (Possibly some survived), Emperor Horus Thorium dies 7242: Terran Wars begin. Age of Nivelia (7242-7865) 7456: Terran Wars end Collapse of Superpowers Era(7866- 9581) 7866: Nivelian Republic falls Age of Beasts (9582-57,783) 9582: Emperium of The Isles reaches Milky Way 9677: Second Great Crusade begins 9678: The Imperium finds the Krakorihn 9679: The Imperium discovers the Beastly Scourge on Baal, it spreads like wildfire. 9682: Beastly Scourge consumes whole Milky Way 9684: High Lord Ghual reachs Milky Way, Hunters is founded 9844: Hunters are destroyed during the Fall of Balerum 10,455: Imperium of The Isles retreats from Milky War 33,839: War of The Twelve begins. Age of Silence (57,784-60,000) Category:Everything Category:T Category:Resources Category:Timeline Category:Multiverse Category:Universes